The Impulsive Joke
by JauneValeska
Summary: Before the Joker could shoot her Barbara Gordon was saved by the second Kid Flash Bart Allen. But he has been the teammate that always made her suspicious and she felt part of him wasn't real. Why would he want to arrive to help her?


**Let's assume Zatanna and Nightwing are back together. Just saying for the sake of his story.**

Barbara Gordon saw the Joker about to pull the trigger only for the clown prince of crime to be slammed against the door with a crack. The gun was snatched out of his hand and slammed against into his mouth with all the strength the sidekick could use.

The new Kid Flash definitely broke the guy's jaw and knocked out a couple of teeth. " You just felt the mode Joker. No need in calling bats to escort him to Arkham. " The Joker tried to make a pun but it came out intelligible to the young woman and commissioner. " I had a hunch he was gunning for you, he was definitely going to torture Babs I mean Barbara your daughter to try and make you snap. Let me take him away and enjoy yourselves. And Gordon I recommend you quit smoking that'll give you cancer in the future I mean probably. " The kid said nervously taking away one of Gothams most dangerously criminals like it was nothing.

Jim Gordon sighed in relief. " I used to complain about heroes putting kids at risk but one of them saved you. " Barbara however was suspicious of him. For a long time Bart Allen the future grandson of the flash seemed to good to be true. He was a good kid but Barbara suspected part of him was fake. An act he used for people in the present.

Her fellow member of the Team was always too happy and excited. Telling people little things to look out for and spoilers. He was always following people around in and out of costume. But he lacked pop culture and historic knowledge. Also some common courtesy and manners and needed to be taught. In fact a while back Barbara and Tim Drake had to teach Bart to use a computer and use a phone.

Plus whenever she questioned him he acted innocent and smiled at her nearly clinging to her side. Team members assumed that he had a crush on her.

" Yeah he came to our rescue just in time. " She said quietly. Hours later when she caught a Zeta Beam to the watchtower Dick Grayson rushed to her side. " Bart told us everything. The Joker snuck not even leaving behind a single body. He had plans some delusional crazed circus freaks and had taken over a abandoned amusement park. Bart dropped off a spoiler so me, Batman and Robin had to handle them while Bart saved you. "

" Barry's practically throwing a party for him. I don't blame him." Deep down Barbara knew it was too good to be true. When she snuck into the Allen residence even later that night Bart was awaiting for her. Awake with a smile on his face and a drink in his hand.

" It's so retro I know but I knew you'd be sneak in here Oracle. That's what people call you where I was from. In the original time line where that pasty killer crippled and raped you. Where you became tech support but a hero I admired. It was sad that I grew fond of someone who died when I when I was twelve years old. Even after your death I never really got over you."

" I grew up in a hellish world. I was a slave of the Reach with Blue Beetle serving them and a killer. Every human had no freedom and suffered. Barry was supposed to die that day I arrived and then Wally would claim the mantle. He would've died like everyone else in a suit. " He stated calmly.

" I came here to save people and I had to hide my suffering and anxiety. But my friendships and admiration were all real. "

" I was suspicious of you but I didn't expect this." She said quietly before Bart stood up looking at her.

" I hope that you can understand. I did all of this. I hid my pain because I cared. Because I loved you and everybody else. Because I wanted to help you." He said hugging her. " If you want to tell someone do it." Tears were in his eyes but he still had a smile.

"I'll still be there for you and this team in a crisis. In a flash I will be there to help. " She gave a nervous laugh and he soon joined in.


End file.
